30 Días de OTP Vicverly VictoriaxBeverly
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (No apto para menores de 18, haz sido advertido) Una historia llena de besos, caricias y romance Vicverly :3 (OCs Centric) Habrá frecuente aparición de las tortugas, pero no en todos los caps. Si no eres fan del OCxOC o el yuri, no leas.
1. ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

**Holis :3 Hoy voy a hacer algo un poquito diferente: Resulta que en Wattpad me retó Alba-san a hacer un reto de 30 días de un OTP, y admito que este ship es uno de ellos xD además que Katheshippname me dio la idea sin siquiera sugerirla xD bueno, sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

 **AVISO:**

 ** _En éste fic hay escenas pasadas de tono, incluyendo relaciones lésbicas/yuri/chicaxchica, si no te gusta éste género, puedes retirarte sin necesidad de enojarte y buscar un fic que te guste._**

* * *

Era una mañana de sábado en Nueva York. Un día normal en ciudades como ésta.

En un departamento en particular, yacía una chica durmiendo en su cama, con su rostro mirando a la ventana. Poco a poco los rayos del sol empezaron a molestar su sueño. Arrugó la nariz y abrió sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, casi quedando ciega por lo intensa que era la luz. Frunció el entrecejo con irritación y agarró su frazada, tapando su rostro con ésta. Tenía demasiada flojera como para darse la vuelta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que no tenía su pijama puesta... ni su ropa interior. Miró abajo. Sí, en efecto, estaba desnuda.

¿Tal vez en la noche, cuando volvió del bar de la universidad, estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse la pijama, al punto de dormir desnuda? Probablemente... Siendo franca consigo misma, no recordaba nada.

Parpadeó un poco, tratando de aclarar su vista y se sentó en su cama, cubriendo sólo su pecho con su manta. Estaba en su cuarto, efectivamente, estaban sus cosas en su escritorio, Chompy, ahora pareciendo un Doberman de 3 años, durmiendo en el sillón puf en la esquina, sus pósters de bandas y boxeadores favoritos. Prácticamente todo estaba en su lugar.

Lo único desconcertante que encontró fue que el lado derecho de la cama también estaba deshecho. ¿Quizás estuvo moviéndose mucho en la cama mientras dormía?

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Lo único que recordaba era que pasó un examen de Matemáticas muy importante anoche y había salido con sus amigas a celebrar... Luego un montón de tragos en la barra con Shadow, Kathy, Alice, Raven y Beverly...

Beverly... hablando de ella, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Había bebido tanto como ella?

Se frotó el rostro y revolvió su largo cabello castaño claro, dejándolo así más despeinado de lo que ya estaba... Definitivamente iba a tardar un montón en peinarlo cuando fuera al baño al ver el rostro de aneurisma que tenía en ésos momentos. Miró el piso, buscando a ver si tenía alguna prenda que ponerse, para así no salir con las tetas al aire de su habitación.

Pero algo detuvo su concentración cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a Beverly en la puerta, con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos. La castaña se sonrojó, cubriendo su pecho aún más con sus sábanas.

-Hola, Tori, buenos días. -dijo la morena de ojos rubíes, acercándose al borde de la cama.

-Hola... -cubrió su boca con una mano, evitando un bostezo- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, cómo cualquier día... -se sentó en la cama. Justo en ése momento Tori se percató de que su mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento tenía una de las blusas más grandes de Tori puestas... aparte de que no se le marcaban las bragas, ya que la blusa era tan larga como para llegar a sus muslos.

Miró detenidamente a su mejor amiga. Su cabello moreno de puntas rosas estaba bastante desarreglado, tenía leves ojeras, pero lo que le llamó más a Tori la atención fueron las marcas que tenía en su piel. Parecían ronchas o moretones, principalmente en sus brazos, parte de sus piernas y su cuello.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Beverly, al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba bastante distraída.

-... ¿Dante está aquí? -preguntó luego de un minuto o dos.

-¿No... ? ¿No recuerdas qué pasó anoche? -volvió a cuestionar, pero Victoria simplemente negó con la cabeza. Be sonrió altanera y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche de su amiga- Déjame ayudarte a recordar... -se acercó a gatas a su amiga.

Y la besó.

Victoria abrió sus ojos ámpliamente mientras el color rojo cubría completamente su rostro. Los labios de Be eran suaves y tiernos, era casi como besar algodón de azúcar.

Poco a poco las piezas del rompe cabezas empezaron a unirse.

Ella desnuda en su cama...

No recordar nada más que el alcohol...

Beverly con su ropa puesta...

La cama deshecha...

Otra vez Beverly con marcas de mordidas en la piel...

Ahora todo tenía sentido...

Habían dormido juntas en la noche.

-Alto, alto... -dijo Victoria separándose de Beverly, quien lejos de estar enojada, mantenía su sonrisa altanera- ¿Cómo es que... ? N-No entiendo, yo, eh... no recuerdo nada... -pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Descuida... -dijo su amiga, recurriendo a besar suavemente su mejilla unas cuantas veces, mientras Victoria permanecía con la mirada confusa. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido...

-¿Q-Qué pasó... exactamente? -volteó la mirada a la morena. Ésta, aún con su mueca característica, levantó la blusa que tenía puesta y, en dos movimientos, se la quitó. Victoria ya casi tenía su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

Los senos bien formados de Beverly, su fina cintura, sus hombros, su cuello, sus brazos y prácticamente casi todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, mordidas y chupones muy recientes.

-Estas marcas... prueban que... lo que piensas es cierto... -dijo Beverly sin dejar de sonreír.

Victoria estaba sumida en un mar de emociones. Sentía confusión, pena, vergüenza... pero sobretodo confusión. ¿Cómo había llegado a tener sexo con su mejor amiga?

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdas tú misma? -habló la morena, despertando a Victoria de su trance. Dejó la bandeja del desayuno en el regazo de la castaña y acarició su mejilla- Cuando te sientas mejor, ven y hablamos. -le besó la comisura de su boca, volvió a ponerse la blusa y salió de la habitación.

Victoria echó un ojo a su desayuno. Dos huevos revueltos con dos lonchas de tocino, jugo de naranja y una pastilla con un vaso de agua. Probablemente era para que se le bajara la resaca. Recordando las charlas con Kathy, la grasa ayuda con la resaca.

Tomó el cuchillo y tenedor y empezó a comer, masticando tranquila. Lo bueno de que fueran mejores amigas era que se conocían la una a la otra mejor que nadie. Be sabía que Tori prefería los huevos revueltos más que los fritos. O que su jugo favorito era el de naranja. Habían veces que se sorprendían la una a la otra al ver qué tan bien se conocían.

Agarró la pastilla con una mano y la soltó sobre el vaso de agua, dejando que se disolviera sola. Siguió comiendo y se frotó las sienes. Su cabeza la estaba matando. Cuando la pastilla finalmente se disolvió, agarró el vaso y le dio un sorbo. Sabía ácido y efervescente. Un asco.

Pasado un rato, dejó la bandeja vacía en la mesa de noche y se recostó boca arriba en el centro de su cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

 ** _::Flashback::_**

 _Con su amiga castaña más ebria que Homero Simpson colgada de su hombro, Beverly abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entraron, siendo la morena la que cerrara la puerta._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes, amiga? -preguntó Be luego de cerrar la puerta y ayudar a su amiga a mantenerse de pie._

 _-Como nunca... -dijo Victoria con rostro ebrio. Beverly rodó los ojos. A veces se sorprendía de lo resistente que podía ser su amiga con el alcohol. Y eso que se tomó unos 4 daiquiris, dos tragos de Jack Danniel's y 3 mojitos, pero no fue hasta que le dieron de tomar Abscenta que calló al suelo con cara de que moriría en cualquier momento. Con 19 años, Victoria aún parecía seguir teniendo 14 con lo irresponsable que llegaba a ser a veces._

 _Iba a prender la luz, pero decidió que no. Si prendía la luz, mantendría a Tori despierta, y lo que menos quería era que estuviera demasiado tiempo despierta, porque no faltaba que se pusiese a hacer alguna estupidez y se lastimara o no la dejara dormir. Ahora le daría a su amiga un café y ambas irían a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Bueno, Tori al menos, Be capaz se quedaría viendo videos de gatitos y caídas graciosas en internet._

 _Be dejó a Tori sentarse en el sofá de la sala mientras ella se aseguraba de dejar la puerta con el código de seguridad. Dejó su bolso y el de su amiga en la mesa ratona y se quitó sus botas. En lo que se quitaba su chaqueta, sintió que algo le agarraba con fuerza la cintura. Volteó a su izquierda. Tori abrazaba su cintura con fuerza mientras que ocultaba su rostro en el rizado cabello de Be._

 _-Am... Tori, ¿qué haces? -preguntó algo incómoda. Tori y ella eran como uña y carne, pero esa era la primera vez que ella la abrazaba así. Pareciera que... la abrazara con un cariño diferente al de siempre._

 _La castaña rió estúpidamente, como si una parte de su cerebro estuviese apagada o bloqueada lo suficiente como para filtrar lo que iba a hacer y decir, y levantó la vista._

 _-Esto. -agarró la barbilla de Beverly, se acercó a sus labios, y la besó. Be no sabía cómo reaccionar. Podía empujarla gentilmente y llevarla a dormir, para luego tomar ella misma una cerveza más, así olvidaría que pasó ésto, ya que al contrario de su amiga, había bebido poco y nada... O dejarse besar y corresponder._

 _Cerró sus ojos y, con su mano izquierda, tomó la nuca de la chica de ojos verdes, profundizando ese beso tan dulce. No tuvo el corazón para rechazarla._

 _Con el paso de los segundos, Be empezó a reflexionar algunas cosas: Tori siempre era muy apegada a ella, a veces la sobre-protegía demasiado y la celaba como si estuviese casada con ella... Y ahora Tori besó a Be. El contexto ya estaba lo suficientemente claro._

 _Tori era así con ella porque estaba enamorada._

 _Poco rato después, ambas chicas estaban en la cama de Victoria, completamente desnudas y abrazadas de cucharita con Tori detrás de Be, y la última con marcas de chupones en el cuerpo, las dos completamente sudadas._

 _Tal parecía que el secreto de Tori ya no era tan secreto._

 _ **::Fin del Flashback::**_

-Oh, por Dios... -susurró Tori, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, sonrojada a mil.

Rato más tarde, Tori estaba con su pijama puesta en el sofá mientras miraba la televisión. Tenía suerte que había empezado el recreo de verano durante 3 meses, lo cual significaba que ya podía despreocuparse de sus tareas un tiempo. Aparte que podía pensar mejor con menos cosas en la cabeza.

-Hola. -miró a su derecha y vio a Be, que se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella. Tori se sonrojó, pero no se alejó. Siendo franca consigo misma, le gustaba estar con Be junto a ella, a pesar de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Tímidamente rodeó su cuello con su brazo. Be, lejos de molestarse, se acurrucó con ella.

 _"Tal vez... tengo oportunidad..."_

-Be, yo...

-Sí, sí quiero... -dijo Be sin rechistar.

-¿Eh? -parpadeó confundida. Be rió entre dientes.

-Sé que vas a preguntar si quieres que seamos pareja... y, sí, sí quiero. -contestó sin pelos en la lengua.

Una de dos, o Be la conocía muy bien o era una especie de adivina.

Decidió olvidar eso y sólo besar a Be en su temple.

Al fin tenía a Be oficialmente para ella sola.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí va el cap uno :3 haré las nominaciones a los otros 5 usuarios en Wattpad, y le agregaré dibujos hechos por moi :v los que quieran ver éste libro con dibujos en Wattpad, que me diga :3 si no tienen Wattpad, se crean una cuenta y me dejan su nombre de usuario en su review, para así los reconozco cuando comenten ;3 (Katheshippname, te estoy mirando a ti, porque también dibujé Devin 7u7) Pero de paso dejaré de qué tratará cada cap consiguiente:**

 **1: Declaración**

 **2: Pasar tiempo junto/as**

 **3: Besitos sorpresa y tiernos**

 **4: Usar playera de tu pareja**

 **5: Coqueteo**

 **6: Celos**

 **7: Besitos calientes**

 **8: Comer algo junto/as**

 **9: Usar armaduras o ropa provocativa 7w7**

 **10: Usar orejas de animalitos**

 **11: A punto de hacerlo pero alguien interrumpe**

 **12: Cumpleaños de la pareja**

 **13: Chupón**

 **14: Borrachera**

 **15: Hacerlo con ropa**

 **16: Hacerlo sin ropa**

 **17: Hacerlo en la ducha o la tina**

 **18: Hacerlo en el suelo o contra la pared**

 **19: Susurrar cosas sucias al oído**

 **20: Hacerlo sudoroso y caliente 7u7**

 **21: Con juguetes**

 **22: (Decisión propia)**

 **23: Ver una película**

 **24: Tocarse**

 **25: Tomarse fotos**

 **26: Comer helados**

 **27: Robarse besos**

 **28: Comer galletas junto/as**

 **29: Hacerlo en el baño de una fiesta en casa ajena**

 **30: (Decisión propia de nuevo)**

 **Y, una cosa, puede ser del fandom que quieran, y el tipo de pareja que quieran, aclaro antes de que alguien pregunte :v**


	2. Acalorada

Angie Angel-Wolf: Aaaaah me encanta! que tierno! Belloooo aaaah! X3

No te preocupes por haberme traumado, ya peor traumada no puedo estar jaja XD

sigue con esto, yo te doy ideaaaaaaasss :v todas las que quieras friend cuenta conmigo!  
Diooooossss bendiga cuide espero lo que sigue!

 **Reina: Con su mero apoyo ya es suficiente xD**

Vanne Pérez: Holaaa!

Jajajajaja! Se me hiso algo raro este fic XD, por favor continúa pronto, y también con los otros fics !

 **Reina: Tranqui que es el siglo XXI, así que ya no es tan anormal xD y, con respecto a las otras historias... Nuevos Amigos, Viajera del Tiempo y ,posiblemente, De Seattle a Nueva York serán cancelados.**

 **Todos: ¡¿Qué?! D:**

 **Reina: Gente, estuve en hiatus por dos años, ya no puedo poner más excusas. Si llego a actualizar, será una vez cada mil años, y no creo que sea lo mejor. Pido disculpas. Si quieren saber la verdadera razón, publiqué un aviso en las tres historias canceladas.**

Katheshippname: WHAT THE FUCK! OMG! OH SHIT! QUE ME ATROPELLEN Y ME LLAMEN CENA! (estan pasando Jessie en la tele y bueno :v) POR AMOR AL DEVIN! (y amo mucho ese otp 7u7) ME SIENTO TAAAAAAANNNNN ALAGADA DE QUE TE HAYA DADO UNA IDEA! NO LO PUEDO CREER! XD JAMAS CREI QUE PASARA DIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

SIENTO QUE ME DIO UN ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Primer OTP! Devin  
Segundo OTP Vicverly!  
Tercero! debo pensarlo :v

Dibujos Devin...Dibujos Devin...DIBUJOS DEVIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MORIRÉ EN PAZ MORIRÉ FELIZ!

 **Reina: Niña, calma xD si te creas cuenta en Wattpad y me dejas tu nombre de usuario, me buscas y miras los dibujos Devin, aunque algunos son muy spoilers xD**

Luna Z Walk: No soy mucho de admirar yuri (no soy ni lesbiana xD) pero bueno, he de admirar tu trabajo y "sacrificio" para hacer algo como eso. ¿Vicverly?, se oye interesante; prefiero el Storia, creo que es así.

Cuando vi los retos de cada día, me estaba dando el pre-infarto jeje.  
Esperare ansiosa el siguiente. MADDIE

 **Reina: No juzgar a los LGTB, porfa, que soy bi xD Aparte, oye, eso es un insulto para mí xD Y, sí, StephenxVictoria es Storia.**

Vanne Pérez: Aaaaaah!

Por favor continúa pronto que se pone bueno!

 **Reina: Ya lo hice jeje pero, una cosa, no quiero atosigar a nadie, pero mínimo deja un review largo, que si no me decepciono :c**

* * *

 ** _Dos meses después..._**

El viento soplaba suavemente, revolviendo su cabello mientras viajaba en su nueva moto que había terminado de reparar hace poco por la calle. Paró en una esquina y miró la acera de en frente: el parque.

Miró su celular. Habían acordado encontrarse aquí a las 3:30. Más vale que fuera rápido, no tenía todo el día. El semáforo cambió a señal de paso y siguió andando hasta que frenó sobre la esquina. Apagó el motor y se quitó su casco, revolviendo su largo y sedoso cabello. Aseguró su transporte y caminó hasta la entrada, hasta que sus botines al fin tocaron el césped del parque. Siguió caminando.

En el parque habían una que otra familia jugando juntos, perros corriendo y niños en los toboganes. Sonrió. Aún recordaba cuando jugaba así con su familia. Sintió que su celular le vibraba. Un mensaje nuevo. Abrió el buzón y leyó.

"Búscame en la pista de skate.

J"

Suspiró hastiada. Más vale que valiera la pena. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus shorts de vaqueros y siguió caminando. Llegó hasta la pista de skate. Muchos chicos y algunas chicas patinando en las rampas sin mucho que hacer. Algunos hasta fumando estaban. Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, ignorando las muchas miradas que los chicos -y algunas chicas, está de más decir- le otorgaban. Chasqueó la lengua.

¿No había un día en el que saliera a las calles y alguien no le mirara el trasero? A veces odiaba ser tan atractiva.

Siguió su trayecto, tratando torpemente cubrir su trasero con su blusa roja sin mangas, la cual llegaba apenas sobre el borde de sus shorts. Alzó la vista y vio a la persona que la había convocado a venir aquí.

Un chico. De porte algo, casi media cabeza más alto que ella. De cabello chocolate oscuro con peinado rebelde y ojos negros, oscuros como la noche. Barbilla ancha, sonrisa de adonis y un porte seguro. Cualquiera que viera a ese chico seguramente caía anonado ante su apariencia.

Excepto ella, que estaba harta de ver ese rostro una y otra vez desde que tenía memoria.

-Hola, bonita. -dijo el chico, acercándose a ella. Se notaba la diferencia de altura bastante, ella media 1,65. Él casi 1,80.

Rodó los ojos.

-Joseph, ¿qué quieres? -cuestionó harta. Cruzó los brazos.

-Oye, amor, me ofendes. Te llamé para una cita. -dijo él, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

Miró al otro lado con cansancio. Desde la primara él intentaba llamar su atención y siempre ella le dijo que no. ¿Acaso era sordo o simplemente idiota?

Lo miró con cara de ser la persona más aburrida del mundo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? -preguntó ella, resistiendo las ganas de gritar. Lo menos que quería era llamar la atención- Te he dicho que no millones de veces y sigues preguntando. Te dije que no quiero ser tu novia.

-Vamos, Tori, nena, actúas como si no quisieras todo ésto. -se señaló a sí mismo para probar su punto.

Joseph no era sordo y tampoco idiota. Sólo era un ignorante. Tori ahora lo veía muy claro.

-¿Sabes qué? No sé para qué vine, sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. -empezó a alejarse. Joseph no se iba a quedar ahí. Trotó hasta llegar a la chica.

-Vamos, ¿acaso hay alguien más? Dime quién te está lavando la cabeza y yo me aseguraré de que no se meta más entre nosotros. -insistió de nuevo. Tori volteó, con la cara más aburrida aún.

-Simplemente no me gustas, idiota. Entiéndelo. -siguió caminando y llegó hasta su moto.

-Por favor, he tratado de que seamos pareja desde 5to grado, ¿por qué no desistes y dices que sí? -volvió a insistir. Tori levantó el visor de su casco y miró al chico.

-Tú estabas en 7mo, yo en 5to. -remarcó ella- Además, ya tengo pareja, y más te vale dejarme a mí en paz, porque puedo hacer más que sólo dejarte plantado aquí, así que, _addio, stupido_. -terminó con acento italiano, arrancó su moto y se fue.

Joseph tuvo que contenerse de no gritarle a la bella chica. Sintió un toque en su hombro y volteó, viendo a una chica rubia que miraba anonada en dirección a donde la castaña se fue.

-¿Tienes su número de casualidad? -preguntó la chica.

-Vete a la mierda, Carrie. -dijo el moreno, alejándose.

Tenía que encontrar otra forma de conseguir que Victoria se interesara en él.

* * *

Sacó las llaves de su departamento y abrió la puerta, teniendo su cara de odio a la humanidad de siempre. Al abrirse la puerta, su mueca de enojo cambió a una sonrisa tranquila al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro:

Beverly en ropa interior mientras se abanicaba con una revista que tenía a la mano.

-Llegué. -llamó mientras cerraba la puerta. La morena miró en dirección a la puerta y vio a su pareja.

-Jamás lo hubiera adivinado. -comentó con sarcasmo. La joven de ojos verdes rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a Be, acompañando éste acto con un breve beso en la comisura.

-¿Qué pasó que te fuiste? -preguntó la más joven (o sea Be)- Desperté y no te vi. Me preocupé. -remarcó.

Victoria suspiró pensativa. No podía mentirle a Beverly, tarde o temprano notaría su incomodidad.

-Joseph me escribió, dijo que quería verme. -respondió ella, desviando la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Beverly apretó leve los puños. Sabía lo que Joseph quería con Tori. Con _su_ Tori. Suya y de nadie más.

Ella era conocida por todos como alguien territorial. Si alguien tocaba algo que era suyo, era su fin. Tomemos a Tori de ejemplo.

Un día Be y Tori caminaban por la calle, y cerca suyo pasó un chico que se quedó mirando a Tori. Poco rato después el chico estaba en urgencias por un ojo morado y una vena reventada.

Otra vez fueron a una fiesta, y un chico le tocó a Tori el trasero. Más tarde llegó una ambulancia a la fiesta, que se llevaba al chico por una muñeca dislocada y todo el antebrazo roto.

En otro caso, fueron a un bar, un chico borracho de unos 20 y tantos intentó ligar a la fuerza con Tori y... mejor era no describir lo que le pasó al tipo. Resumiendo, no iba a poder tener hijos.

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención a Tori, se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, al igual que Be. Usaba un conjunto de color rojo que contrastaba con la ligeramente bronceada piel de Victoria.

Con un suspiro acalorado, Victoria se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá.

-Por Dios, odio el verano. -comentó acalorada y con las mejillas rojas, dando a entender casi otro concepto.

A veces Beverly podía ser muy pervertida, si lo pensaba. Veía a Tori y, ¿en qué pensaba?

Un niño pensaría que tiene calor y se quitó la ropa para bajar la temperatura.

Beverly, por otro lado, pensaba otra cosa: ella estando sobre la castaña, dándole todo el placer que se le puede dar a tu pareja, mientras Victoria hacía los mayores esfuerzos por no gemir. Además, ¿cómo no pensarlo?

Su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los jadeos que escapaban de su boca por el calor y cansancio. ¿Quién no pensaría eso?

Be siguió mirando a su novia hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-Oye, ¿quieres ir a la piscina? -sugirió con una mueca. Victoria volteó la cabeza y miró a Be.

-¿La piscina? Creí que eras la antisocial de las dos. -bromeó. Beverly sólo mostró una mueca y se sentó sobre las piernas de Tori.

-Tendrás que esperar a la noche para saber. -susurró muy cerca de su rostro y, como si hubieran ensayado, se besaron ambas con ternura.

Obviamente una idea le vino a la mente. Una idea pervertida, y para ser honestos, algo arriesgada y fetichista.

* * *

 _ **10:55 pm.**_

La piscina comunitaria había cerrado hace ya casi 3 horas, pero aún así habían luces encendidas en la piscina.

La idea, o más bien sorpresa que Beverly tenía en mente, era bastante curiosa. La morena se había asegurado de que su novia estuviese ya lo suficientemente dormida -principalmente porque puso calmantes en la comida de Tori- para luego empezar su plan. Lo bueno de Tori era que tenía el sueño pesado, porque Be podía tropezar, caer de un edificio o todo lo que fuera y Tori seguiría dormida.

Llevando a Tori cual princesa desmayada en sus brazos, Be saltó sobre la cerca de alambres que protegía la piscina y con gentileza recostó a la castaña sobre una silla tumbona. Se acercó al borde de la piscina y abrió una mochila donde tenía algo preparado. Puso las cosas sobre el marmol al borde y se aseguró de que quedara bonito.

Ya con todo listo, sólo quedaba despertar a la Ruda Durmiente.

Sonriendo soberbiamente, se sentó al costado de la tumbona, con tal de no aplastar a la castaña. Casi pareciera que iba a hacer como en las películas y despertarla con un beso en los labios.

Pero como Be no era alguien de cursilerías, se acercó a ella, no a sus labios, si no a su cuello. Y en lugar de besar, la lamió.

-Mhm... -se quejó leve la castaña y se acomodó para dormir. Be, lejos de molestarse, siguió con su truco para despertar a la castaña, lamiendo su cuello a su gusto. Tori soltaba leves quejidos ante las cosquillas mientras que Be lamía y mordisqueaba sin que nadie la detuviese. Subió los besos a su barbilla. Tori no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas leves cosquillas- Chompy, basta, déjame dormir.

-Te equivocaste de lame-botas, muñeca. -dijo Beverly lo suficientemente alto como para que Tori escuchara. La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y encontró a su pareja con su mentón apoyado cómodamente en sus pechos.

-¿Qu-Qué rayos haces? -preguntó Tori confundida, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto y mucho menos en su cama- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Shh... -la calló suavemente, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- No hables. Sólo disfruta. -retiró su dedo con cuidado y, sin darle tiempo a Victoria de objetar, la besó con pasión.

Con el paso de los segundos, la castaña simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión del beso, abrazando a Be del cuello. Con sutileza, la morena fue retirando sus prendas poco a poco, separando sus labios por sólo segundos para retirarse la ropa de arriba. La levantó con cuidado mientras le quitaba sus shorts de pijamas y para cuando Tori se dio cuenta, ya estaba totalmente desnuda, al igual que Be, sentada en las piernas de la morena a la orilla de la piscina. Tori se sonrojó.

-Oye, hay que tener cuidado, ¿y si alguien nos ve? -habló sonrojada mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos.

-Fácil. -respondió y, antes de que Victoria pudiese reaccionar, la empujó al agua.

-¡Ah! -cayó, salpicando a Be en el proceso. Salió del agua para recobrar aire y mirar a la morena con recelo- ¡Oye!

-Hazte a un lado, ¡bala de cañón! -se tiró al agua de bomba, otra vez salpicando a Tori. La castaña sólo pudo limitarse a reír.

-Estás loca, niña. -habló la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-Estoy loca, sí... pero por ti. -la acorraló contra la orilla de la piscina- Por cierto, mira. -apuntó fuera y Tori pudo ver una botella de champagne y dos copas servidas con el dorado líquido.

La miró con reproche.

-¿Es necesario volver al punto de que esté ebria para tener sexo? -cuestionó con ligero hastio.

-Oye, que traiga champagne no significa que quiera que tengamos sexo. -se quejó Be- Además, dijiste que estabas acalorada, y hacer el amor en una piscina no es la mejor opción de refrescarse, ¿no crees?

-Ya, okay... -suspiró sin mucho que decir, pero sin quitar su mirada molesta.

Be pensó rápido y agarró tranquila una de las copas para luego darle un sorbo. Tragó, degustando por unos segundos su sabor, para luego ofrecerle la misma copa a su novia temperamental. Algo indecisa, Tori acercó sus labios al borde de cristal de la copa y dejó que Be le diera de beber el alcohol. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tan mal no le venía un trago.

Cuando Beverly decidió que ya era suficiente, con cuidado retiró la copa de los labios de Tori, mirándola con deseo.

-Eh... ¿hace cuánto... ? -fue callada por un beso.

Cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en el cariño. Debía admitirlo, besar a Beverly le producía un millón de sensaciones indescriptibles. Como fuegos artificiales o mariposas en el estómago, si así era más fácil explicarlo.

Pronto sintió que Be retiró sus labios de los suyos, cortando el beso. No quería que terminara ahí. Ella quería más. _Mucho más..._

-¿De dónde... ? -la volvió a besar.

Otra vez, un beso tierno pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Tori no discutió y dejó que Beverly hiciera todo el trabajo. Be no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que Tori abriera sus labios y tuviese la oportunidad de introducir su lengua ahí. Okay, ya hasta éste punto, Tori ya estaba con necesidad de que Be se lo hiciera. Abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, sin cortar el beso.

Pero, al igual que antes, Be cortó el beso.

-Oye, ¿podrías... ? -la volvió a besar.

Al igual que antes, una vez que Tori entendió su táctica, volvió a hablar. Sabía que Be no quería que hablara y que sólo la besara. Tori podía jugar a ese juego también.

Otra vez Be jugueteaba con su lengua, sólo que esta vez, Tori tomaría algo de iniciativa y le devolvería el juego, restregando ambas lenguas la una con la otra. Ahora sí que Tori no se quería separar. Para asegurarse de eso, intentó agarrar a Be del cuello, pero ésta sólo la detuvo con ambas manos, forzándolas contra el borde de la piscina, y cortando el beso una vez más.

¿Cortar el beso otra vez? Okay, táctica de hablar una vez más...

-¿No vas a dejarme esca... ? -una última vez, Beverly la besó, igual que antes, de modo apasionado.

De ahora en más, ya fuera beso normal, de lengua o lo que fuese, Tori sabía que si Be estaba con ganas de besos, lo único que debía hacer era abrir la boca y hablar.

Poco a poco Be fue bajando los besos de sus labios a su barbilla, de ahí a suaves besos en su cuello y poco a poco a sus atributos. La castaña miró a la chica de los piercings con recelo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Beverly inocente.

-Sí querías sexo después de todo. -habló con ligera molestia. Be no dejó su sonrisa de princesa para decirle:

-Al menos admite que fue un buen método para seducirte. -respondió con burla. Tori se sonrojó y volteó hacia otro lado.

-... Sólo un poco. -susurró muy bajito.

Ya satisfecha, Be acercó su rostro a los senos de Tori, quien apenas sintió contacto, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, ya que después de todo, seguían estando en un lugar público.

Aunque el que Tori gimiera ahora o no ya no importaba, puesto que detrás de la reja cubierta de arbustos habían dos chicos de unos 20 y tantos que miraban la escena con las barbillas en el suelo... al igual que sus pantalones y ropa interior. Mejor dicho, toda su ropa. Y sus manos en su entrepiernas.

-Matt, ¿no deberíamos echar a esas chicas? Nos robaron la noche... -dijo uno de los chicos, el cual era Afro-Americano, quien a pesar de que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo lésbico en frente suyo, el cual por cierto era bastante excitante, la noche se suponía que era para ellos dos.

-Después del show, Jake... D-Después del show, bebé... -respondió Matt, un chico de rasgos Latinoamericanos, demasiado concentrado con su mano en su entrepierna.

* * *

 **Sé que no fue lemon, si no lime (? En fin, espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews. Esto ya lo dejé en un review público, pero como veo que nadie lo leyó, lo pongo acá de nuevo :v**

 **Gente, tengo que saber: Quién quieren que sea la dominante de la relación? Por mí hago a Tori la sumisa, pero quiero saber qué prefieren xD**

 **A) Tori dominante x Be sumisa**  
 **B) Be dominante x Tori sumisa**  
 **C) Que tomen turnos xD**

 **Déjenme saber sus opiniones en sus reviews, para así luego hacemos votación.**

 **Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, Kathe, hubiera esperado hasta que avisaras que tenías cuenta en Wattpad, pero creo que deberías hacertela ahora, ya que publiqué tu request de ti con Jay hace más o menos un mes xD**


End file.
